Chemists vs Zodiacs
by Robinfangfan
Summary: Two groups with powers that some dream of. Follow Valarie, Shade, and Axel as they take you into their world, unseen by the normal everyday person. Novel being written and thought of by Robinfangfan. Hope you enjoy! c:
1. Chapter 1 Valarie Pov

"Valarie! To your right!"

I turned to see a large wolf charging at me, putting all he had into his strides. Trying to a gain momentum for when he would finally launch himself at me. Leaving it to me to try and stop that from happening.

I jumped back to give myself a bit more time. That didn't stop him from lunging at me. His mouth wide open and ready to bite while his eyes gave a victorious look, thinking I had just been too slow. He was wrong though but I was glad he thought that. I held out the palm of my right hand just as he lifted himself into the air. About half way, I shot at him. Not with a gun, may I add. I shot him with water, grated it wouldn't hurt him much but it did make him fall back with a loud thump when hitting the concrete.

I'm guessing most normal humans would be wonder where the hell that water even came from. If I wanted to get all technical, then I'd say it came from the water within me or from the moister in the air. It's a power of mine. I control water, all forms, shapes and sizes. I'm not the only one with a power. That wolf just so happened to be my cousin, Axl. He has the power to, you guessed it, shift into any type of animal. There's a lot more to all of these powers than you may think. Don't worry, more will be explained soon enough.

"Damnit!" Axl, the wolf, growled in human.

I smirked triumphantly at him and shrugged. I prepared to get ready for another attack, my green eyes sparkled with caution and awareness of the skirmish going on around me. Axel shifted out of his wolf form. When he shifts it doesn't take long and it doesn't look painful, more like a small poof of mist and then there's either Axl, a 16 year old guy, or some sorta animal. This time it was just regular Axl. His dark blonde hair slicked back with gel so it wouldn't fall into his eyes, which were a bright green like mine. If you ask me thought, they were a bit cat like or atleast always having a look for trouble and mischeif.

"Zodiacs! Retreat!" he yelled out to his comrades.

His gaze turned to me, cold and looking rather full of hate."This isn't over. Not by a long shot, Chemist.."

"See you next week for another ass-kicking then?" I replied a bit cocky.

He didn't respond verbally but the look in his eyes told me to shut it. He said no more and lead the other Zodiacs away, back to their own base.

Ok, let's take a small break here to explain to our dear readers what a Zodiac and Chemist are. Zodiacs and Chemists have more similarties that differances. Both being made up of people, young and old, who have a power, such as mine or Axl's. It varies really. The two groups are made up of democracy. There's a president and other representatives are leaders from bases around the world. The Chemist and Zodiac president both have their base located in Washington D.C., due to certain reasons. My base is located in sunny California, but in one of those less well-known towns. Our leader is Kage, also being my father. The fighters with power are wither Zodiacs or Chemists depending on the group. We also have those who work as scientists and doctors. Scientists help us come up with new ways of keeping our exsistance a secret. Whenever we fight we use this rubix-like cube to make us invisable to anyone without a power. This also helps us hide our bases. We call it Rarity Eye Cube, or REC for short.

The differance the Chemists and Zodiacs have is their goals. Zodiacs have that old goal of world domination going on. They believe since they have a power they're better then every normal human out there and should be known as well as feared. It's a bad I want to be king idea they've got. The Chemists, on the other hand, are those who have power but want to be equal with everyone else. I think that since this war has been going on for so long, these old objectives have been forgotten. It's a matter of survival now. Both afraid that if they can't beat the other there's no way to either mix with regular society or take over it.

"Thanks for the heads up." I told another Chemists, known as Shade.

"No problem." he mumbled.

Shade's real name is really Nick but everyone knows him as Shade, since he grew accustom to the nickname Kage and I gave him. His power is manipulating shadows, if you hadn't already guessed it. It fits him too, personality and looks. He's got dark brown hair that hangs into his eyes, which look black or a really dark brown. Shade's around the same age as me, him being 17 and me being 16. He's a few inches taller thought.

Shade has a bad past and doesn't like to talk about it. When he was around 6 years old, his parents were murdered. Sure they weren't the best of parents but they had been better than having none. So he was sent off to an orphanage. No one adopted him and he was stuck there. Until he reached the age of 15. He had left the place, planning to live out on the streets instead of there. That was when a Zodiac showed up trying to recruit him, until yours truely stepped in. We both offered the choice of staying and joining or taking the power and leaving if it wasn't something he wanted to do. Shade ended up joining us. I was the one who helped with his power and missions. Soon we felt like family. Kage had even grown well used to him, often refurring to him as the son he never had then ruffling my hair up with a laugh.

"We should head back."

I nodded with a agreement, looking over the empty streets. It was only about 4pm and only a few of the people were up heading to work. I sighed quietly and grabbed the REC, turning it off. Shade was already walking off, not bothering to wait for me.

"Hey! Wait up!" I shouted, walking fast to catch up with him as we headed back to base together.


	2. Chapter 2 Axel's Pov

I stormed back to the base. The Chemists got under my skin badly. It was bad enough I used to be one but even worse that my mother died because of her brother, Kage. I'll never forgive any of the Matrons for that. Tony, another Zodiac, walked a few steps behind me.

"It's only a small loss. Nothing to get worked up about." he sighed, sounding a bit annoyed.

"I didn't ask for your opion!" I snapped, glaring at the guy.

He held up his hands defensively and turned walking off down the hallway without another word. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't my leader, if anything I was his leader. Elizar, my leader, had put me incharge of this attack on the two Chemists known as Valarie and Shade, not Tony.

I walked on down the dim hallway, heading for Elizar's office. I had to report to him about how the mission went and if there was anything we would need to be aware of about the Chemists. I sighed and slowly opened the dark, red, wooden door that lead into the office. The office was arranged nicely. It had two chairs and a small couch for vistors. The main desk was infront of the chairs and couch, were Elizar sat. Planning battles, papperwork, member counts, and more. Being leader required a large amount of responsiblity.

"Sir."

"Report." he grumbled, lifting his gaze to look over at me.

"We had to retreat. The chemists were strong fighters. We gain no more new information."

"So, you've failed in the task I gave you?"

"... Yes, sir."

He slammed his fists down on his desk and muttered. "Damnit Axel!"

I flinched. Another reason he was leader was the fact of intimidation. No one talked back to Elizar. Not in this base, that is. He was a large man, looking to be in his early 40's. Large as he was, most of it was muscle. He had broad shoulders and a square face. His hair was starting to grey but most of it was still a light brown. His eyes were a pale hazel color. What made his look so cold was a scar that ran down from the end of his forehead all the way down to his chin. No one really knows how he got that scar or who gave it to him.

"You're dismissed."

His voice held anger and frustration in it. I had nothing more to say and even if I did, he wouldn't want to hear it now. I dipped my head in response and turned walking on in silence towards the exit.

"Next time I send you out incharge of a mission, I expect you to have better results. Otherwise you might as well not come back at all."

This was a threat. I knew he meant that if I came back with failure he'd either kick me out or some other type of punishment. Either way, I got the message. I continued out heading off to my room. I felt my whole body seem to get heavier and heavier as I walked towards my room. The thought of a goodnight's sleep lured me more than my grumbling gut. I collapsed in my bed without secound thoughts. Sure it was still early in the morning, but I had been up all night. It was finally time to get some sleep and it wasn't long before darkness swept over me.


End file.
